Emerald the second chapter
by Golden-Dragonrider-mel
Summary: this is a bit more to emerald changed and updated


_Emerald_

The night has come and there is nothing around other than the wolf, but then there's a rustle in the bushes, from the bushes came a small boy of the name that will someday soon will be great this young boy is called Tamare this young boy is free to roam the Emerald Realm. By the time he went anywhere, his mother Mareat would tell him to go hunting. Till one day Tamare found a cave of what he would call, amazing then behind him he heard a _**rustle**__._ Suddenly a golden paw of the size of a six horse carriage appeared at the front of the cave Tamare jumped behind a rock then he heard a voice in his head and he felt himself going insane then the voice said _"it's ok friend you are safe but you are intruding so please come back tomorrow I need to get to my bed at the back of the cave."_

The brave young boy came out to see something he had never seen, a huge thirty feet high dragon to the crest, with a wing span of sixty feet then the dragon says _"I'm golden the great, this I got called for a reason for I hatched from my egg and I was meant to have a eternal friend so I can help guide them so they can guide me when I need it."_

For the first time Tamare felt welcome when suddenly he saw smoke, and then Tamare pipes up "sorry I must go I see smoke but I won't get the in time."

_"I know I will fly you there to see what is going on or even to help would that be ok it will get you there much faster."_

"Yes if you could that would be brilliant, but how will I get on your back?"

_"Climb up my tail and be quick."_

So once Tamare got on to Golden's crest they were off it only took them a minute then Tamare got off to find that it was his house that was on fire then he shout with pain in his voice "No! Mother! Uncle Richard! Auntie Melivane! But there are only three bodies I know how you where able to sense me being in your cave see if you can sense a fourth body that is if you can? "

_"Yes I think I can but I can't say it will be accurate is that ok."_

"Sure just please see if you can sense my cousin Charlotte for me if she is still alive she is all I have left, so please find her."

While golden tried to find Charlotte then he said _"I found her she is alive but see is on a journey with a group of people and she is tied up but you won't be able to get her, the group is far too strong ok?"_

*****

In the days that passed golden found and cooked the food, while Tamare thought of a way to help his cousin. Until one day Tamare said, "That is it I give up I can't figure out a way to help my cousin?"

_" I knew I should of told you but there is a place where we can fight and get better at fighting but we will need my friends help for she knows the place of the hidden sword this sword was forbidden to enter the hands of evil so a curse was put on it if the holder of this sword reached evil hands it would have bad luck placed upon them until they died, this sword is called 'The Emerald Blade'."_

"Does that mean that we can go right away or do I have to train with you first?"

"No but you do have to get provisions so we can go on our way and leather so we or should I say you will have to make a saddle to ride upon my back is that ok."

"No because I don't know how to make a saddle."

_"Of course I will help you it's not like baking a cake." _

So as time went by making the saddle was not as easy as it sounded but as they were making the saddle golden started to change.

He flew to the top of the hill and said from there "_I have not told you this but I am deformed every time I get used to my shape and form I change and this time I did not mean to hurt you when I just shot up here with no warning my time as your friend though will always last, but things that can't be explained will happen so do not worry if you change to."_

'The Danger of flying'

As time went on Tamare started to understand what happened his family had been taken from him like putting out a candle he needed to take in a fresh start and see what the world looks like from above when Tamare got interrupted by Golden "_ We need to go quick the people who took your cousin are here and you need to go and so do I…." _so Tamare jumped to his feet and ran out of the cave but he did not have enough time till Tamare was caught, three large and bulky marnetheans the size of their 18 hands horses which Tamare was surprised the horses could hold the marnetheans, but Golden had his saddle on just in time and just as Tamare was having a question asked towards him his saviour swooped down from the sky and golden roared at the top of his voice and luckily the beast moved away from Tamare so he grabbed hold of Golden's crest and jumped upon the saddle and into position ready for takeoff but not as ready as he thought as Golden took off he lost balance on the ascent and nearly fell right out of the saddle so scrambling to gain balance again Golden flattened out just as Tamare was gaining balance, a bit shaken Tamare demand for Golden to land so Golden did but very apologetic for Tamare was never taught to ride on the back of Golden. So Golden took it gently from then on. Every ascent Golden took it gently. The journey had begun the search for Golden's friend White was under way but finding White was the hard part all Golden remembers is that White is at the Portal of all realms but finding it is the hard part for it is continuously on the move. To find this portal they would have to find the magic finder which all people know about the magic finder is that it is very short and loves the mountains around the village of Timemoor the one reason for this is that all who travel must go through Timemoor to gain supplies for the four day travel to falcons rah, but not every traveller comes out alive, for it's the home of the Marnetheans, they live just under the towers ridge in Timemoor. If the journey was ever to go straight they would have to get to Timemoor before the Marnetheans, but the big question at hand is whether he was ready to fly again on Golden's great golden back and weather he could stay on for more than a minute but that was worked out as they travelled Golden taught Tamare ways to stay up in the saddle and gradually on each ascent they did it faster and at more of a gradient until on the third day of their journey, the marnetheans caught up with them and Golden woke up with very little time to spare he just did not have enough time to wake, he grabbed Tamare with one paw and thrown onto his back just as a mace came and crumpled straight into Golden's wing clearly braking it.

**'The time has come'**

Golden's broken wing was left, six large elephants where pulling the huge cage containing Golden along and as Golden woke from his dazed state he realized the large mass of pain he was feeling and suddenly Tamare woke screaming as if feeling Golden's pain then came the voice of the person who caused his and Tamare's pain, then he saw the face the face of a murderer a man who sends people to be slaughtered every day of his life and never allowing people to explain. But the voice with strength and power sounded so gentle towards Tamare but Golden was not falling for him being so polite so with all his might tried to roar but nothing emitted from the great dragons mouth so with that failing he pulled his head back and propelled it against the side of the cage to find that the pain from his wing was so bad he just did not want to push his limits of pain in take so stopped before he did but Tamare could not bear the pain and if you as the reader could guess the pain then you can guess the noise Tamare would be making it was as if he was going to die from pain, but back to our story they came into a large city which Golden noticed is Timemoor and Golden automatically went on the alert for anything that might hurt both him and Tamare, who was in a very vulnerably state. Golden felt a large and heavy object hit the back of his head and everything around him went black and even he could not hear Tamare scream any more.

As Tamare woke he found himself filled with emotions that he realised was not his own but something bigger and more willing to share more willing to make him understand his new ability, what had he felt? He could hear a voice telling him that all will be fine and they will be out soon if he listened to what it was telling him that he just needs to touch Golden's mind and reach out and say "_we are the mighty two._" The words being repeated over and over again a large crashing sound came from outside the cell door when suddenly a huge Golden paw appeared outside the door to Tamare's cell, Tamare felt a new strength welling up inside him that was getting stronger and was finally one with the great golden paw bursting through the cell door that only a couple of minutes ago stood in his way.

**'"_Time to take the up draft" _'**

"We must get out of here the guards are coming, we will never be able to get of here on time though."

"_Yes we will but you have to take your role as my rider be quick and repeat after me ' Basalaty contendem mighty' "_

"_I_ hope this works because we don't have time for this "

"_It will work now just hurry up"_

"_Basalaty_ contendem mighty_"_

A flash of light revealed all when suddenly a wall became big enough for Golden to fit through, "t_his wall will only last for a short while quick get on my back" _as Tamare climbed quickly but not quick enough for a hand had Tamare by the foot and refused to let go as Golden swung his large tail aiming has hard as he could for the heavy body of the Marnethean but with no anvil he instead took to his second resort of using his large hind leg to kick out, finally with the Marnethean under his foot Golden leapt off with a great beat of his wings he set off again. This time Tamare was ready for the flight to the dwarves whether it would be a good reception on arrival it would soon unfold the path to his future and the rest of those underneath his stature.

"An unexpected turn of events"

In the time it took Golden to reach the mountains the dwarves called home, the sun was about to rise on a new day and Tamare had slept since they had left but still Tamare felt a drain on his energy but he felt a lot better than he had originally as for Golden the time spent flying was taking its toll as Golden was such a large dragon for his age he had more weight to carry, this was one of the burdens on Golden as Tamare dreamed Golden could pick up the distracting thoughts that Tamare knew not how to control, these images of fights-of-the-air that Tamare dreamt of upon Golden's back distracted him from flying his true course and so lost where he was but then, the Land mark he was looking for was there right in front of him at last they had reached their destination. _"Tamare wake we have arrived the dwarves lye ahead of use see the rock ahead it has a blue hew to it,"_ said Golden

"Yes I see is that it the place where the dwarves lye in hiding" replied Tamare

" _Yes that is the place but do promise me this that you leave the talking to me as I have had experience with these small brutal creatures and watch yourself as I might not be able to"_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Do not worry I will keep you at my side as much as possible but please leave the talking to me."_

After Tamare did not reply, Golden left him as he knew he understood what he meant.

******

Landing never was a problem for Golden as he had plenty of practice but it still unsettled Tamare as he had not learnt to lean on the decent but still he got the hang of it.

As Golden landed a large band of Dwarves surrounded them to prevent their escape the reason for the group trying to surround a dragon of Golden's size made him laugh unlike anything else Golden was very amused as the ledge they landed on was not very big but just enough room for Golden to land as golden was about to ask for the head of this platoon a small yet well built dwarf made his presence known to him.

"Halt their dragon where be you goin'" ordered the dwarf in charge, his manner of speech proved how slow witted this dwarf was not that dwarves are slow witted.

"_I young dwarf am Golden the Great as for you I would not stand in my way with those tooth picks for weapons as for where I am going I wish an audience with your Queen as I have a request…."_

A wide dwarf who ran Shouting at the Dwarf in charge of the platoon cut golden short.

"What on earth do you think you are doing corporal Hindmar what are you doing with those soldiers………"

As the dwarf set eyes on Golden a broad smile spread across his face

"Golden if I never how long has it been old friend, lower those toys this is disgraceful to raise arms against one of the last of his kind in fact Golden saved our lives from great peril"

As the spears where lowered the wide dwarf scurried forward.

"_Troy vland, how long has it been?_

"I do not know old friend."

"_Do you not remember it was thirty years as for this you came at the time you did else I would have had supper early. I wish you to meet someone Tamare you may dismount and talk to Troy he is ok to talk to."_

"Are you sure? Golden." asked Tamare

"_Yes I am sure it is ok."_

Golden crouched down to allow Tamare to dismount, Troy was amazed that what got off of Golden's back was human not elf or biceptic but a two legged scrawny weak human.

"You introduce me to this of all the years I have known you, but you love the elves you love their speed and their strength but you never…" said troy being cut short by a swiftly approaching pair of teeth. " I will be quite."

"_Thank you else I would have left you out for the marnetheans as a snack. Any way swiftly changing subject this is Tamare he is to handle the umm present matter…"_

"What is the "present matter"?" asked Tamare

"_A question, to be answered another time."_

"So there is another reason for me being here."

"_As I have said Tamare it is a discussion for another time as there may be spies around any corner listening to this conversation."_

Golden's words were true there was spies around every corner but is what he failed to mention was that the very squad that surrounded them half of them were spies for the marnetheans and waiting for the very day of Golden's return to the dwarves as Golden had promised not to return until he had a rider or he was in desperate need of help.

This was their chance to stop the prophecy coming true which is what the marnetheans want most of all as golden trapped their master once before.

"So Golden come to see the Queen I guess" stated Troy loud enough for all to hear.

"_Quiet down Troy I am not too sure of our company they seem a bit how do explain it…… on edge."_

"They would be if they were in the presence of a dragon would you not if you met a dragon who was bigger and a lot stronger"

"_Not really Troy I have seen enough in the past so why be scared now"_

Troy looked around at the squad that surrounded them Golden was right a few of them were very much on edge which was not the right thing for some of high experience.

"_Do you believe me now?"_

A small voice came from behind Golden's leg "Golden I do not feel safe with these people as I think something bad is going to happen"

"_Tamare I think your right let us stop so you can get back on my back and then we will ask Troy to take use straight to the Queen without our escorts. Troy do you think we can stop for a second poor Tamare's legs hurt from not walking so much and then being asked to walk miles."_

" yes I don't see that being a problem" said Troy in a very nervous tone " I think we should also send these guys" pointing at the squad around them " back to their post as we do not want any breaches in the wall due to lack of security"

"_I feel the same way" _after the squad left their company Golden felt a bit more at easie _"Thank you Troy now let us head straight to the queen I think we have a lot to report as to your breach of loyalty by some of your soldiers"_

"I believe you may be right there Golden."

****

After Golden, Tamare and Troy stopped to let Tamare down they entered the hall of welcoming to sound their request of audience with the queen.

"_Now Tamare keep close as you cannot sit on my back when in audience with the queen but I would like you close just in case."_

"Golden are you sure about this."

"_As sure as my scales are gold"_

Before any of them could say more a voice boomed from behind the door "YOU MAY ENTER!!!!"

"_Now remember what I said Tamare it is important"_

A small voice a sweet yet dominate voice rang from the walls as Golden entered the room

"Ah Golden our saviour has returned and what is that? It can't be human."

"_To the contrary it is human this young lad by my side Queen Kerry is Tamare. My rider!"_

Standing from her throne Kerry the Queen of the dwarves approached Tamare to get a closer look at the rider that Golden had chosen. As Kerry the queen of dwarves got closer to Tamare she realised he was only a young boy which meant he would become a man sometime in the future.

"How golden do you choose this young lad to be your rider when you have had so many years experience with looking between human race and the elves? You always used to say to us that the human race was inferior to us dwarves or even the elves."

"_I Golden the great have decided not you as you well no your majesty I have a good judge of character and will not allow you to judge my rider so. Back to the matter at hand I wish to ask of you for some provisions and the current position of your magical helper as you can see Tamare holds no sword and we am to get the emerald blade but to get it I must know where white is and the portal of the realms as she knows the way to the matter at hand and the way to beat the marnetheans and their boss."_

"I believe golden what you ask is a bit much for your rider at the time being as he is not ready for battle as he has as you said no sword and obviously will have no sword skills so I suggest you let my personal trainer teach him some defensive moves to keep him alive you can teach him more along the way, however I forgot to ask how long you plan to stay until enough provisions can be gathered and prepared as I suggest you stay awhile to gain your strength as you have flown quiet a way."

"_your hospitality is very generous and believe we will take it up and may I ask for you to prepare some clean clothes for Tamare and some riders armour, as well as my own as I feel a battle is to come in the future not long after we leave these mountains for a long time."_

"I can grant your rider one more thing if he speaks for when you can no longer fly and wish to walk alone with no one astride your back. A horse as quick and as fearless as a thunder storm. Is this a good suggestion Golden?"

"_I believe it may however does Tamare wish for one."_

"Golden if I may I would like a horse for the times on the ground as it would make it a lot better for you, but what about when we fly?" Questioned Tamare, after not speaking in front of the queen.

"_I believe Tamare is right. So in that respect we must decline."_

"I understand greatly. Well I will send my tailor around to sort Tamare out but till then relax and have a bath you both seem a little dirty from your travels."

Both Tamare and Golden thanked the queen for her gratitude. After Tamare had his well earned bath Troy stopped by to see how the tailor had come along fitting Tamare with his fine new clothes.

"Fits you fine lad."

"Thank you Troy where's Golden."

"Gone to find you a sword and track down the dragon rider's armour."

"How come they can't find it?"

"well Tamare I will tell you a story of why golden is the last of his kind, Golden is as you know a dragon he has a family line that is traced back to the first dragon and rider you are the last in our realm there is a portal that enters on to a alternate dimension and in this alternate dimension you may enter different realms which are parallel to our own in each realm you will find something different. There was once a council of the realms each a dragon and rider however the dragons where chased away by something that called its self a knight this thing spread between the realms taking its off spring with it and each of its off spring settled giving us in this realm the marnetheans but that knight still rules over the council as a king you may say over all the realms so that is why you are so important to all of us." Troy's story stirred something in Tamare made him feel like he was more than a person he was a warrior no a Dragon Rider a thing he thought just to be a myth.

The Training Begins

"_Tamare it's time to get up we have a lot to do today. TAMARE!!! Wake up."_

"ok ok i'm up." Tamare was not happy about his wake up call at all, but Golden was right they had been shown around the kingdom of the dwarves the past couple of days and now was the day of training the day Tamare found out how he was to train and what he really had to learn.

Tamare was taken through the marble hall way, the marble was of many different colours from jasper through to jade. As they exited the marble hall way Tamare was surprised at what he saw when he entered the training ground, it was as if the training ground was the size of the base of the mountain they were in.

"So Tamare training begins here with a dwarf." Stated Golden in a grand manor.

Golden introduced Tamare to a rather large and robust dwarf that could bulldoes an adult bull out the way with ease.

" ah ha you must be Tamare well then shall we sort you a sword?" asked the rather large dwarf

"well may I ask your name first? As I must know who it is I am addressing" retorted Tamare

" very well my name is red I hate my name so just call me sir" As soon as the dwarf announced him self something occurred within the battle field a large explosion that Tamare later described as being deafening.

"What on all the scales on my back was that."

Red replied quite bluntly " no idea but we better find out"

" _no this I will find out you stay and train Tamare"_

"very well Golden"

As golden flies off to see about the disturbance, just what the marnethean spies wanted.

"well then Tamare let us get under way"

"yes sir"

Tamare quite gingerly takes up the sword handed to him by Red.

Too see what happens next wait and find out and if you have any nasty comments please do not place a comment as these are not neccassary


End file.
